Joyeux Noël!
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: POV Sirius. Prend place au premier Noël de Harry. Lily insiste pour que James installe quelque chose sur le toit. Évidemment, Sirius se retrouve embarqué dans l'histoire.


Note de l'auteur : 

_Cette histoire a été écrite pendant la 8__ème__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone sur ffnet, allez y jeter un coup d'œil !). Le défi consistait donc à écrire, en 1 heure de temps, un OS sur le thème « Guirlande »._

**Bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

**Joyeux Noël !**

**

* * *

**

_**POV Sirius**_

« Joyeux Noël tu parles ! » marmonnais James en sortant de chez lui les bras chargés.

« Un problème Corny ? » lui demandai-je en arrivant près de lui, les bras chargés également.

« Patmol ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je fis un pas en arrière, presque effrayé par ce soudain engouement. Je crains le pire. Je regardais plus attentivement ce que James portait.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il ne me répondit pas mais au vu de sa tête, ça devait la raison pour laquelle il marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Lily… » soupira-t-il finalement.

« T'as transformé Lily en… ce truc ? » lui demandais-je vivement. « Trop classe ! Pourquoi ? Elle parlait trop ? »

« Dis pas de conneries » rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi ? Ca aurait été marrant ! Bon peut-être pas pour James quand il aurait fallu dé-transformer la tigresse, mais on aurait quand même rigolé un bon coup !

« Elle veut que j'installe ce truc ».

« T'es bien gentil Corny mais ça me dis pas ce que c'est. »

« Un truc moldu ».

Je soupirai. James était exaspérant, il faut toujours lui arracher les infos une à une quand il boude ! Je soupirais. Cette Lily le menait pas le bout du nez, au moindre évènement elle lui faisait faire des trucs moldus, au plus grand damne je James, qui ne refusait pourtant jamais.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle moi je dis que ça rend con.

« Bon et ça se met où ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Bah… sur la maison. » répondit-il ennuyé. « Et je peux pas utiliser la magie…3

« Attend… Comment ça sur la maison ? » repris-je.

« Sur la maison. »

« _Sur_ la maison ? »

« Sur la maison » affirma-t-il. « Le toit ».

J'éclatais de rire. Il me lança un regard avadakedavradisant, autrement dit un regard noir, qui ne me dit que rire davantage. D'accord, pas sympa pour le copain, mais avouez. Sérieusement, votre meilleur ami vous sort qu'il va monter sur sa maison pour installer un truc tout moche juste parce que sa femme le lui demande. Il y a de quoi rire vous ne croyez pas ? Il me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, me faisant lâcher les cadeaux que j'apportais, qui étaient déjà en péril avec mon fou rire.

« Au lieu de te foutre de ma poire, viens m'aider clébard », lança-t-il.

« James, si tu crois sérieusement que je vais grimper sur ton toit installer ce truc immonde et me tourner en ridicule tu te trompe vraiment ! »

« Aller ! Ça sera fait plus vite ! En plus… je sais pas comment ça se met. »

« Non. »

« Aller ! »

« Non »

« Aller ! »

« Non. »

Je soupirai, ça pouvait durer longtemps comme ça. Tiens, une fois Remus nous avait chronométrés à Poudlard : 4h56. Oui oui. Ça c'est le record de James, il voulait que j'aille intimider Jake Groconnard – oui je vous le fais dire – parce qu'il avait pour projet d'inviter Lily à sortir. J'avais finalement cédé. Le marché était simple, il ne touchait pas à Lily, je ne touchais pas à sa frangine. (Une Pouffsouffle rousse de deux ans de moins que moi, comme si, comme je l'ai prétendu, j'aurais pu être intéressé elle. Franchement…). Entre séducteur on se comprend. James m'avait offert la moitié de HoneyDuke pour me remercier. Mon record à moi c'est 6h18. Je voulais que James séduise – ou plutôt, emballe brièvement – la Serdaigle avec laquelle je sortais, Marie Uhuglue. Enfin j'avais rompu mais elle s'accrochait, faisant fuir toutes les autres, et me sautant dessus à l'improviste. Insupportable. Il avait accepté, du coup, il l'a prise au détour d'un couloir et l'a bécoté pendant au moins une heure, avant de lui dire que « nan ça va le faire, t'as bien vu nos langues sont pas faites pour s'emboîter ». Oui, je vous jure qu'il lui a dis ça texto. Évidemment elle l'avait ensuite poursuivi lui. Personnellement c'était plus mon problème puisque j'en étais débarrassé, mais James était vénère. Heureusement pour lui c'est tombé juste dans la période où Lily a commencé à s'intéresser enfin à lui. Elle a fait fuir la pauvre Marie. Il faut dire qu'une Lily jalouse, donc une Lily en colère, ça ferait fuir tout le monde.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, moi et James – oui je suis égocentrique mais j'assume – nous avons continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que je cède. L'autre finissait toujours pas céder, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix, sinon on savait très bien qu'on pouvait continuer indéfiniment.

« Bon alors, ça se met comment ? »

« Ouais ! » cria James en sautillant comme un enfant.

J'aurai dû refuser cette fois. Ce truc immonde était une boule de fil tout emmêlée et piquante. Lorsque nous l'eûmes finalement déroulée, il s'avéra que c'était vachement grand ! Il y avait des genres de mini ampoules de partout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lily veut que tu mettes ça sur votre maison : c'est laid ! » répétai-je, lui faisant hocher les épaules.

« Bon alors génie » repris-je « On monte là-haut comment sans magie ? »

« Une échelle » me répondit-il. Sentant mes yeux exorbités posés sur lui ile repris. « Oui, sérieux Sirius, l'échelle ».

Lily est démoniaque, j'en suis sur ! Quelle autre explication pour nous faire grimper sur un toit enneigé, dans le froid, pour coller un truc immonde sur le toit ? Enfin à la base moi elle m'a rien demandé du tout.

« Je te retiens James » grognai-je alors que je glissais une énième fois.

Je l'entendis se moquer.

« Hey ! C'est pas trop drôle traitre ! » lui lançais-je en même temps qu'un peu de neige.

« Hey ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à te moquer et à m'entrainer dans ce genre de truc » lui répondis-je, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à riposter. « C'est la dernière fois mon pote, je te jure que c'est la dernière fois. »

« Ouais bien sûr Pat' » sourit-il. Le saligaud savait très bien que non en plus !

Finalement, après avoir installé la dernière encoche, nous sommes redescendus du toit calmement et sans encombre. Oui d'accord, je l'ai redescendu sur les fesses, ça va vous êtes contents ? Oui d'accord, j'ai entraîné James avec moi. Et alors ? Il le mérite non, c'est à cause de lui ! Mais bon ça va, c'est pas comme on nous avait vu ou quoi.

Bon d'accord ! Lily nous a surpris dans une position pas sexy du tout, avachi dans la neige pour moi – mes pauvres fesses ayant amorti le choc, tant pis je trouverai bien une gentille jeune femme pour jouer les infirmières et me réchauffer – et les fesses en l'air pour James, qui avait atterrit à plat ventre et peinait à se relever dignement. Évidement Lily avait beaucoup rit. Nous un peu moins. Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'une fois debout, j'ai bien ris en voyant James se relever légèrement… pour retomber. Non je ne l'ai pas aidé, pourquoi j'aurai dû ? Oui les amis c'est plus ce que c'était…

« Bon Lily c'était quoi ce machin immonde là ? Sérieusement tu lui fais tout faire à ce pauvre garçon »

« Dis, moi c'est mon mari, c'est normal que je le mène par le bout du nez. Toi c'est quoi ton excuse pour toujours te faire avoir ? »

Démoniaque. Je vous l'avais dit non ? Elle est démoniaque.

« Et pour ton information ce truc « immonde » comme tu dis, n'est pas du tout immonde et ça s'appelle une guirlande électrique, inculte ».

« Une guirlande éclectique ? » répéta James.

« Électrique, James, électrique. » Repris Lily en se moquant.

« Tu m'excuseras Lily mais ce truc est immonde c'est un fait. Ça ne ressemble à rien. »

Elle me tira la langue en me disant que je verrai bien plus tard que ça ne l'était pas. Démoniaque et puéril, vous imaginez ?

Finalement, pour nous remettre de nos émotions, Lily nous prépara un bon chocolat chaud. Premier pas vers la guérison. Le second consiste à me trouver une charmante jeune femme pour… Quoi ? Ah je l'ai déjà dis. D'accord je me tais ! Il ne faut pas se montrer agressif comme ça.

Lorsque la nuit est enfin tombée, Lily nous a conduit dehors, non pas s'en avoir bien emmitouflé Harry dans une quinzaine d'épaisseurs. Et lorsqu'elle actionna un bouton…

« D'accord, c'est pas immonde, j'avoue » admis-je, recevant un sourire de la rousse.

C'était même plutôt magnifique. Godric's Hollow était tout simplement magique ainsi. La guirlande se reflétait dans la neige du jardin et sur les murs en pierre de l'édifice, les faisant rougeoyer.

Magnifique.

« Oui mais pas assez pour que je blesse à nouveau mes fesses l'an prochain » lançai-je, recevant un coup de la part de Lily.

Oui, l'amour ça rend con, l'amitié aussi. Mais mine de rien, sans nos conneries on aurait manqué pas mal de nos meilleurs souvenirs, celui-ci comme bien d'autres.

* * *

Walla walla !

Alors ? ^^


End file.
